visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
An Cafe
center|650px Antic Cafe Antic Cafe (アンティック－珈琲店－, アンティックカフェ, Antic Cafe), también llamados Antique Cafe o simplemente An Cafe, son una banda de Visual/Oshare Kei originarios de la Región de Kanto en Japón. Son uno de los principales exponentes en la actualidad de un estilo relativamente nuevo que salió dentro del estilo Visual, el conocido como Oshare Kei, un estilo en general con música mucho mas alegre y "menos oscura" que el Visual Kei, y también apariencias más infantiles. También se les conoce por siempre innovar con sus modas, variando de las influencias góticas francesas de exponentes de Visual tradicional. Sus seguidores suelen optar por unas vestimentas más alegres, es el caso de las decora o las B-lolitas, estos suelen ser la mayoría de seguidores de este tipo de subdivisión del Visual kei. Historia Miku y Bou , al conocerse quisieron formar una banda, metieron a un colega de Miku llamado Shinji, el cual se ocupó del bajo y más tarde conocieron a otro colega de Shinji, llamado Akito, más conocído como su mote que Bou le puso (Bijin abazure) (Zorrita linda)aunque todo esto es lo de menos, luego Akito se fue del grupo porque no quería grabar maquetas ni firmar con ningún sello indie, a lo que le añadimos que metieron a Kanon como bajista más tarde y dieron origen conocido a la banda mayo del año 2003 al firmar un contrato con el sello indie llamado Loop Ash Records , que alberga a otros varios artistas del ambiente de música visual independiente en Japón. Sus potentes y poderosas presentaciones en vivo, y sus incongruentemente andróginos estilos fue lo que más que nada fue atrajo a más y más fanáticos alrededor de Japón, principalmente adolescentes. El 17 de junio de ese mismo año el joven trío lanzó su primer demo, titulada "Opening", de la que fueron editadas no más de 50 copias y distribuidas gratuitamente por las calles, pero que anteriormente fue censurada por motivos de fabricación, esta última censurada fue sólo distribuida por internet. Al mes siguiente editaron su segundo demo, "Uzumaki Senshokutai", del cual fueron editadas 300 copias. Poco tiempo después de estos lanzamientos, que se agotaron rápidamente. Shinji desapareció sin dar explicaciones, nadie se dio cuenta. Desde entonces nadie volvió a saber de él. Buscando desesperadamente un baterista, se integró Teruki a la banda como baterista, lo que mejoraría la calidad musical de An Cafe al nivel de cualquier banda major de la industria. Teruki anteriormente era integrante de la banda indie Feathers Blue . La banda finalmente debutó como tal con su primer maxi single el 24 de marzo del 2004 con el sencillo titulado "Candy Holic ". El sencillo debutó en el nº 2 de las listas de Oricon Indies, agotándose rápidamente las dos mil copias que fueron editadas. Tiempo después editaron su tercer y último demo, titulado "Hatsukoi ", el cual fue distribuido gratuitamente en tiendas de discos,aunque està también fue censurada en algunas canciones y no por el tema de la grabación sino por fragmentos de letras en "3-P". Su primera mini gira, llamado "Koi no Cafe Sawagi ", y tuvo sólo cinco presentaciones en la Prefectura de Tokio. Desde este momento la banda comienza a dedicarse más que nada a dar a conocerse en vivo, más que de otra forma de acaparar público. Sus siguientes singles "√69 " y "Komou ~Cosmos~ ", y posteriormente su primer mini álbum Amedama Rock ya del 2005, fueron inicialmente limitados a sólo cinco mil copias. Éste último debutó en el puesto nº 10 de las listas semanales de álbumes indies de Oricon. En el 2005 la banda tuvo una agenda muy ocupada con varios conciertos practicamente cada semana de cada mes. La primera colaboración junto a otra banda realizado por An Cafe en un disco fue para el lanzamiento Shelly Tic -Cafe-, donde mezclaron su música y estilo con el de la banda Shelly Trip Realize. Sus siguientes singles siguieron la línea de los anteriores, hasta que ya pasada la primera mitad de ese año comenzaron su proyecto Harajuku Sanbusaku , donde lanzaron tres sencillos consecutivos en tres meses que los despegaron a otro nivel de éxito que nunca antes no habían experimentado, y que los hicieron llegar los primeros lugar de Oricon por primera vez de forma tan masiva."Tekesuta Kousen ", el primero de estos singles lanzado en el mes de julio, debutó en el puesto nº 2 de las listas, al mes siguiente "Escapism " alcanzó el lugar nº 4, y finalmente "Merry Making ", tercer y último single del proyecto, se convirtió en el primer trabajo de An Cafe en llegar al nº 1 de las listas. La banda se hacía de mayor reconocimiento, lo que conllevó a que la banda creara su propio sub-sello al interior de Loop Ash , llamado Red Cafe, en el cual lanzo su primer álbum original de estudio, Shikisai Moment , limitado ya a diez milunidades, nº 39 en la lista de Oricon regular y nº 4 en Oricon indies Partida de Bou y la nueva generación: Desde el repentino receso musical de la banda desde comienzos del 2007 hasta marzo del mismo año se rumoreaba que algo ocurría, ya que en las últimas noticias de An Cafe -en el blog de la banda u otros medios- sólo aparecían Miku , Kanon y Teruki . Los rumores de que Bou dejaba la banda eran cada vez más fuertes, e incluso se decía que era por que su padre estaba enfermo, pero cuando ya los datos apareció un mensaje de él en la página oficial, se confirmó. En el escrito propio de Bou él declaró que su salida de An Cafe la estaba realizando de una forma optimista y no pesimista, y que esperaba no ser odiado ni por los miembros restantes ni la banda, ni por el staff ni por los cafekkos. Bou se graduó, es decir dejó la banda oficialmente el día 30 de abril del 2007 en un último concierto que tomo lugar en Hibiya Yagai Ongaku Dou. La noticia impactó a los fanáticos a nivel mundial, y todos los miembros dieron explicaciones tanto en la página oficial, como también en la página oficial del club de fanáticos. El concierto fue llamado HIBIYA ON ☆THE☆ O NEW SEKAI y algunos días más tarde en la página oficial de la banda fue anunciado que sería lanzado en julio del mismo año en un DVD de lujo donde también sería incluído un documental con toda la historia de An Cafe desde su formación hasta la partida de Bou . La búsqueda para un nuevo guitarrista -algo escencial para la banda- comenzo el 11 de mayo del sitio oficial de la banda fueron sacadas todas las fotos de la banda -tanto donde estaba Bou como donde no estaba-, y fue dejado sin imágenes en expectación por saber quién sería el nuevo guitarrista para la banda, ya que estaba confirmado que en julio comienzaban su nueva gira NYAPPY GO AROUND 3, donde se presentarían en más de ocho locaciones diferentes. Finalmente la espera terminó el 18 de mayo, cuando en el sitio oficial de la banda bajo el eslogan "AN CAFE next generation" fue anunciada la nueva alineación de la banda, donde no sólo se integraba un nuevo integrante para An Cafe en guitarra, Takuya , sino que también fue agregado un integrante que haría elteclado, Yuuki . Tras esto Sony Music Entertainment Japan se interesa en el potencial del grupo, y los contratacomo artistas major. El primer sencillo de An Cafe con su nueva alineación, y su primer single major, titulado "Kakusei Heroism ~THE HERO WITHOUT A "NAME"~ ", se lanzo el 22 de agosto del 2007. Este tema se convertió en la primera canción de la banda que será utilizada para promocionar algo externo, que en este caso fue la seriede anime llamada Darker Than Black. El sencillo se convierte en su trabajo más exitoso hasta la fecha, debutando en el puesto nº12 de las listas generales de Oricon. Pausa Indefinida (2010) El dia 4 de Enero del 2010, los miembros de la banda, anuncian una pausa a sus actividades,por primera vez desde que empezó la banda. Miku , el vocalista, en su descanso crea una banda alternativa, llamada Lc5 , anunciando en su twitter que el no podía dejar de cantar (eso no significa que deja An Cafe). Kanon , el bajista, crea un videojuego, Pinky Distortion, incluida la banda sonora, que está disponible para celulares, visito en Nueva York el festival de anime y presento el PV de Calendula Requiem junto con Kanon Wakeshima en un projecto llamado KanonxKanon . Teruki y Yuuki han colaborado con bandas con sus respectivos instrumentos, y Takuya participa tocando la guitarra en el single debut del cantante PIKO acompañandolo en su gira de conciertos en Europa. También anuncian que su regreso será con el Summer Dive 20XX, y el 22 de Agosto lanzaron su DVD del concierto de Enero en el Nippon Budokan (ya esta a la venta en la tienda oficial y con subtitulos en ingles todavia no se sabe en donde de pueden conseguir). Regreso 2012!!!!! Luego de dos años, la banda oshare-kei An Cafe anunció el fin de su receso. La banda transmitió un programa right|300pxespecial el 01 de abril, dada la fecha del anunció los fans pensaron que se trataba de una broma del April Fools Day. Cabe mencionar que esta noticia es real y ha sido confirmada por el management de la banda, que además anunció que en septiembre se llevará a cabo un evento especial que marcará el regreso de la banda a los escenarios. Entre los planes para celebrar el regreso de An Cafe, se encuentran una serie de lanzamientos, una gira por Japón y su segunda gira mundial. La corta transmisión a través de YATTAR JAPAN, contuvo algunos sketches cómicos entre los miembors. Al final de esta transmisiín los fans fueron dirigidos al nuevo sitio oficial de An Cafe, que en ese momento se actualizó con una nueva apariencia. Regresaron el dia 8 de septiembre. Regresaron con l concierto Summer Dive 2012, que se realizó el 8 y 9 de semptiembre del mismo año. Más tarde anunciaron su gira mundial LIVE CAFE TOUR 2012 NYAPPY GO AROUND THE WORLD III -TADAIMA ~ OKAERI; en la cual se presentarán en diferentes partes de Europa, incluyendo también Sudamérica. Integrantes *Miku (Vocalista) *Kanon (Bajo) *Takuya (Guitarra) *Teruki (Lider, Bateria) *Yuuki (Teclado) 'Ex miembro' *Bou (ex-Guitarra) Discografia Albums Amedama Rock.jpg|Amedama Rock 23.02.2005 S-M.jpg|Shikisai Moment 09.11.2005 MCarta.jpg|Magnya Carta 29.11.2006 GRC.png|Gokutama Rock Cafe 09.04.2008 BBPW-Regular.jpg|BB Parallel World 09 de septiembre del 2009 *Gokutama Rock Cafe - Edición Alemana MiniAlbum KAUTM-AnCafe.jpg|Ko akuma Usagi no Koibumi to Machine Gun 29.10.2008 HDR-AnCafe.jpg|Harajuku Dance Rock 13.03.2009 COVER.jpg|Amazing Blue 08.08.2012 Singles KYANDEE HORIKKU Lanzamiento: --- *KYANDEE HORIKKU *Mousou Aikouku *3P Touhikairo Lanzamiento:--- *Touhikairo Candy Holic . Lanzamiento: 24.03.2004 *Candyholic" (キャンデーホリック) *"Mousou Aikouka" (妄想愛好家) *"3P" √69 Lanzamiento:09.06.2004 *Odoru Meruhen Tokei" (踊るメルヘン時計) *"Pairing" (ペアリング) Komou ~Cosmos~ Lanzamiento:29.11.2006 *Ese Uranai (似非占い) *Touhi Kairo (逃避回路) *Duck no Magical Adventure (ダックのマジカルアドベンチャー) Karakuri Hitei Lanzamiento:30.03.2005 *Wagamama Koushinkyouku (我侭行進曲 ) *Momo Iro Pure Moto Dekiai Zakura (桃色ピュア的溺愛ザクラ) Tekesuta Kousen Lanzamiento: 20.07.2005 *Tekesuta Kōsen Escapism Lanzamiento:24.08.2005 *Escapism Merry Making Lanzamiento:21.09.2005 *Merry Making 10's collection Lanzamiento: 01.03.2006 *Maple Gunman" (メープルガンマン) *Koukai (校廻～koukai～) *Funky Fresh Days BondS ~Kizuna~ Lanzamiento: 17.05.2006 *"Bonds ~Kizuna~" (BondS～絆～) *"Go!!Go!!Go!!" Smile Ichiban Ii Onna Lanzamiento: 20.09.2006 *Smile Ichiban Ii Onna" (スマイル一番 イイ♀) *"Super Rabbit☆" (スーパーラビット☆) Snow Scene Lanzamiento:18.10.2006 Disco 1 *"Snow Scene" *"Bokura no Poppopo!" Disco 2 *Smile Ichiban Ii Onna *Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero without a Name~ Versión A Lanzamiento: 22.08.2007 Disco 1 *Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without a "Name"~ *Respect Mommy ~Hito no Yaku Tatereba ii Jibun no Tokui na Koto de~ Disco 2 *Kakusei Heroism" *Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero without a Name~ Versión B Lanzamiento: 22.08.2007 Disco 1 *Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without a "Name"~ *Respect Mommy ~Hito no Yaku Tatereba ii Jibun no Tokui na Koto de~ Disco 2 *Darker Than Black Clip *Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero without a Name~ Versión C Lanzamiento: 22.08.2007 *Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without a "Name"~ *Respect Mommy ~Hito no Yaku Tatereba ii Jibun no Tokui na Koto de~ *Orange Dream ~Bonds Live Ver~ Ryuusei Rocket Lanzamiento: 07.11.2007 Disco 1 *Ryūsei Rocket *Koi no Dependence *Ryūsei Rocket (Instr) *Koi no Dependence (Inst) Disco 2 *Ryūsei Rocket Clip Cherry Saku Yuuki Lanzamiento: 27.02.2008 Disco 1 *Cherry Saku Yūki!! *One Way Love *Cherry Saku Yūki!! (Inst) *One Way Love (Inst) Disco 2 *Cherry Saku Yūki!! Summer Dive Lanzamiento: 30.08.2008 *SUMMER DIVE ~amatoro PEACH☆BEACH~ AROMA Lanzamiento: 11.03.2009 *Aroma *Best apart *365 days Natsu koi ★ Natsu GAME Lanzamiento: 5.08.2009* *Natsu koi ★ Natsu GAME *Boku ha soba ni iru kara Amazing Blue (08.08.2012) *Amazing Blue *Saki-saku- *bird no higeki *jibun setsumeisho *tsuki ni murakumo, hana ni kaze *bo K mental clinic Kimi no machi (21.04.2013) Bee Yourself, Bee Myself (12.06.2013) Itai Onna～NO PAIN,NO LOVE? JAPAIN GIRLS in LOVE～ (10.07.2013) DVD *Pv's - Like an cafe (Octubre 10, 2004) - RAIKA Cafe (Octubre 10, 2004) *DVD-Live - LIVE CAFE 2005 12 03 at SHIBUYA O-EAST (Diciembre 03, 2005) *DVD-Live - Yagai de nyappy (02, 2006 *DVD-Live - HIBIYA ON the o NEW sekai (Julio 02, 2007 *DVD-Live - NYAPPY GO AROUND FEVER (Abril 25, 2008 *DVD-Live - ANCAFESTA'08「SUMMER DIVE」 (Diciembre 24, 2008 *DVD-Live - LIVE CAFE・TOUR'08 NYAPPY GO AROUND THE WORLD (Marzo 11, 2009 *DVD-Live - FINALE OF NYAPPY Tokyo Big Sight (Noviembre 04, 2009 *DVD-Live - LIVE CAFE 2010 King of Harajuku Dance Rock Ikinari Nyappy Legend (Agosto 22, 2010) *ANCAFESTA'12 SUMMER DIVE～大航海時代～ (27.03.2012) Galeria 3319814428_0d10442e71_o.jpg 689977.jpg An Cafe 85.jpg An Cafe new look depsues de su regreso.jpg|2012 después de su regreso An Cafe 106.jpg An Cafe 82.jpg An Cafe 109.jpg An Cafe 101.jpg An Cafe 82.jpg An Cafe 51.jpg An Cafe 105.jpg summerdive12.jpg Antic Cafe 03.jpg An Cafe 79.png Ancafeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg An Cafe mar.2013.jpg|Marzo 2013 An_Cafe_mayo.2013.jpg|Mayo 2013 An Cafe Junio2013.jpg|Junio 2013 Videografía [[Archivo:An Cafe - Odoru Meruhen Tokei|thumb|300px|left|Odoru Meruhen Tokei (octubre 2005)]thumb|300px|right|Merrymaking (noviembre 2005) thumb|300px|left|Tekesuta kousen (noviembre 2005)thumb|300px|right|Wagamama Koushinkyouku (noviembre 2005)thumb|300px|left|Maple gunman (junio 2006)thumb|right|300px|Escapism (julio 2006)thumb|300px|left|Snow scene (octubre 2006) thumb|300px|right|BondS Kizuna (noviembre 2006) thumb|left|300px| Smile Ichiban ii Onna (noviembre del 2006) thumb|right|300px|Ryusei Rocket (octubre 2007)thumb|left|300px|Cherry Saku Yuuki (febrero 2007)thumb|right|300px|Summer Dive (septiembre 2008)thumb|left|300px|MY HEART LEAPS FOR 'C' (octubre 2008)thumb|right|300px|AROMA (febrero 2009)thumb|left|300px|Natsu Koi Natsu Game (agosto 2009)thumb|right|300px|YOU! (septiembre 2010) thumb|left|300px|Amazing Blue (julio 2012) thumb|right|300 px|Bee Myself, Bee Yourself (Junio 2013) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2003 Categoría:Oshare Categoría:Loop Ash